1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access 3rd Generation (WCDMA 3G) voice communication protection method and a terminal using the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a WCDMA 3G voice communication protection method and a terminal using the method, which use a secure mobile communication terminal composed of a Secure-Universal Subscriber Identity Module (hereinafter referred to as a “S-USIM”) for voice communication protection and a secure 3G terminal as each of calling and called terminals in a WCDMA 3G mobile communication network, thus providing end-to-end protection for voice communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, owing to the advantages of easily accessing networks and enabling communication to be possible in a mobile environment, a communication environment has been reorganized from a conventional wired communication network-centered environment into a wireless mobile communication network-centered environment.
In particular, with the improvement of sound quality and the popularization of smart phones due to the development of recent technologies, the number of users who use WCDMA 3G mobile communication has rapidly increased.
Generally, it is known that WCDMA 3G mobile communication makes it difficult for a third party to access communication data in a wireless channel due to the characteristics of Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication schemes. However, when information about a mobile communication terminal is known, it is possible for a third party to access communication data in a wireless channel. In particular, in an interval except for a wireless channel, the data of a voice encoder is transmitted in the form of plain text, thus causing the problem of being vulnerable to access of communication data by a third party. Due thereto, in order to protect voice communication that is performed over a WCDMA 3G mobile communication network, end-to-end security for voice communication data between a calling terminal and a called terminal is currently required.
In WCDMA 3G mobile communication, subscriber information is stored in a universal subscriber identity module (hereinafter also referred to as a “USIM”). That is, since subscribers are identified based on the USIM, each user detachably installs a USIM containing information about the subscriber, thus enabling a mobile communication terminal to be easily replaced and used.
However, in this situation, when an encryption function or a key management function is directly installed in a mobile communication terminal, a problem arises in that it is difficult to manage such functions because a mismatch may occur between the subscriber and the key stored in the mobile communication terminal.